


golden days and a worn out couch

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: has a specific feeling going on but idk which one, it of course ends fine tho, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “You think this is it, Nozomi?”Golden days are different for everyone.





	golden days and a worn out couch

Sometimes Nico Yazawa sat down on a white plastic chair at three am at an apartment that wasn’t hers and wondered if her life would be just that. Just sitting around, looking for a job on an old newspaper, playing some videogames with her friends and winning because she cheated and talking about all the things that happened (because talking about things that’d happen was vetoed).

“You think this is it, Nozomi?” Nico asked. Nozomi was in the kitchen most likely cleaning what everyone had dirtied during the day. Nico said she’d do it but Nozomi was already there. Typical Nozomi.

“What?” She asked. Nico lied on the chair in a manner that was hers and hers only.

“You know, do you think this is all to it? These are supposed to be something like our golden days, you get it? TV, dramas, even those stupid books all say it. We should be… I don’t know, blasting some speakers and singing our hearts off in the beach or something. Being whatever we wished we’d be, breaking out and making our dreams come true. But we’re here. We’re kinda living in an apartment that isn’t ours and wishing the lights won’t go off at any moment because we don’t have money to pay the bills. It’s like a déjà-vu.”

“Golden days, huh?” Nozomi said. It sounded like she was talking to herself. “You choose which days are your golden days, Nicocchi, and how you want to remember them. You see, not everyone thinks about gold the same way.” She said. Nico sighed.

“But you get what I mean, right?” She asked. She felt Nozomi giggle.

“I get it, Nicocchi. I get it. But you need to look through that and dig a little deeper. Has there been now any moment in which you’ve felt unhappy?” And that made Nico think. No, she had never felt unhappy. Even when she lost her job and wanted to destroy everything they had been there and had hugged her in that raggedy old sofa they always wanted to throw out. Even when they barely had money to get through the month and even when they thought they’d be kicked out. Even when she got the flu and someone had to stay by her side all the time and take care of her because if not she’d get worse. Nico had never been unhappy and it was all thanks to those girls. Those dumb girls that always made her laugh and smile when she sometimes she thought couldn’t.

“No. There hasn’t.” She had to be honest with Nozomi. She was like a human lie detector.

“I thought so.” Nico felt the smile Nozomi had on her lips creep the back of her neck. “Then why is it wrong to call these your golden days?” And Nico smile at that. A small, smug smile. She then got up and jumped to the couch. It almost broke. Good thing it didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> sooOOO remember yesterday when i used a random song for inspo well it happened again and will happen every day of the week isn't that great!!!! this was kinda the same as yesterday (not rlly based on the song but used a line from it). if any of yall guess which line i'll give you a virtual trophy, wink wink. i guess that's it??? well yall see you tomorrow with another fic! take care and peace out o7


End file.
